mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bekehrungsgeschichte
Während die Mittelmeervölker bis auf einige Reste sich in wenigen Jahrhunderten zum Christentum bekannten und kirchlich organisiert waren, dauerte die Christianisierung der Germanen 6-7 Jahrhunderte; von den ersten Berührungen am Rhein bis zur Organisation der nordischen Kirchenprovinzen verläuft sogar ein Jahrtausend. Beschreibung Die Frage des Religionswechsels begleitet weithin die Geschichte des germanischen Altertums und beeinflußt ihre Erforschung. Da sich die alte Kultur in der Kirche sammelte, so ist diese Frage zugleich die der Kultivierung oder der Hebung zu höherer Kulturstufe und da zu dieser Stufe auch der Besitz eines Schrifttums gehörte, so sehen Forscher die Christianisierung auch als Anfang deutlicherer historischer Kunde und als Ende der Vorgeschichte (Prähistorie). Übersicht über den Gesamtgang Der langsame Gang der Bekehrung in Mittel- u. Nordeuropa hängt mit dem Mangel einheitlicher politischer Organisation zusammen, an die sich der neue Kult hätte hängen können wie im Römischen Reich. So stellen die großen Gruppen des germanischen Volkstums auch verschiedene Perioden der Christianisierung dar; der ostgermanischen Gruppe folgen die deutschen Stämme, einschließlich der Angelsachsen, zuletzt die Nordgermanen. Die Bekehrung wurde aber keineswegs nur dadurch bewirkt, dass die Kirche zu den Germanen kam, sondern sie wurde auf allen Punkten entscheidend dadurch eingeleitet, dass die Germanen in die Einflußsphäre der Kirche kamen: So spiegelt die Geschichte der Bekehrung auch die der großen Völkerbewegung wieder. Die religiöse Expansivpolitik des Christentums und die nationale des Germanentums kamen sich entgegen. Dadurch wurde aber der Prozeß der religiösen Assimilierung komplizierter: die positiven Momente kreuzen sich mit negativen. Die germanischen Eroberer konnten - so die Angelsachsen und Friesen - meinen, Herrschaft und Eigenart durch Festhalten am religiösen Erbe der Väter oder doch - so die Goten - durch eine andere Form der christlichen Religion stützen zu müssen. Andererseits konnte da, wo der Gedanke der Eroberung den der nationalen Absonderung verdrängte, wie bei Chlodwig I., die Politik mit einem Schlag den Prozeß entscheiden, wobei der politische Charakter der alten Religion helfen mußte. Dazwischen stehen die Stämme ohne führende politische Bedeutung, ohne große entscheidende Entwicklungen: hier ist der Bekehrungsprozeß ein allmähliches Einströmen und Durchdringen, wie in Süddeutschland. Am Ende des 7. Jhds. nahmen die neuen germanischen Kirchen die Bekehrung des restlichen Kontinents selbst in die Hand, in enger Verbindung mit politischen Gedanken der Eroberung. Das hatte zur Folge, dass dort, wo ihre Macht hinreichte, die Frage wieder wie zur Zeit Chlodwigs in einem Menschenalter entschieden war, so in Norddeutschland, da aber, wo sie unsicher wirkte, der politische Gegensatz auch die religiöse Beeinflussung hemmte, so bei den Dänen. Parallel mit der Christianisierung der Germanen verlief die Herausbildung der absoluten Monarchie in der abendländischen Kirche, ihre Romanisierung, und an einigen Stellen verwoben sich beide Erscheinungen auf das innigste: die Überwindung der keltischen Sonderkirche entschied sich an der Bekehrung der Angelsachsen, die enge Verbindung Roms mit den angelsächsischen Missionaren auf dem Kontinent bedeutete im Endresultat die Romanisierung des Frankenreiches. Während die Bekehrung der Germanen in einer Zeit begann, da sich eine oberste Regierungsgewalt des Papstes im Abendland erst bildete und die erste Stufe der Christianisierung eine völlig romfreie, ja akatholische Kirchenreform zeigte, verschlang sie sich auf der letzten Stufe mit der Geschichte Gregors VII. und Urbans I. Diese Romanisierung bedeutete Nivellierung und Internationalisierung des geistigen Lebens, die sich doch nirgends rein durchsetzen ließ. Die Geschichte der Bekehrung ist auch die Geschichte der Kompromisse, der Germanisierung, der Nationalisierung. Bei den zuletzt, während des päpstlichen Universalismus, organisierten nordischen Kirchen ersetzte die Entfernung vom römischen Zentrum, was den anderen von vornherein an Freiheit der Bewegung gestattet war. Nur so führte die Bekehrung zu einem Verwachsen der Religion mit dem Volksleben und führte doch allen neuen Volkseinheiten Europas eine gleichmäßige Kultur zu, die die Voraussetzung war für eine neue gemeinsame Geistesgeschichte. Die Ostgermanen Die ostgermanische Gruppe der gotischen Völker im weiteren Sinne des Wortes fiel dem Christentum und zwar in der arianischen Form (s. Arianismus) zuerst zu, so dass das arianisch-gotische Christentum (lex gotica) als eine erste Stufe des germanischen Christentums bezeichnet werden kann, wenn auch der weitere Gang der Bekehrung keine geradlinige Fortentwicklung dieses Ansatzes ist. Westgoten Die Westgoten, die, zur Zeit des Kaisers Valens in mehreren Stößen über die Donau drängten, sich schließlich ganz auf dem Boden der Balkanhalbinsel innerhalb der Grenzen des Reichs niederließen, waren und blieben die eigentlichen Träger des Christentums. Voraussetzung dafür war, dass ihr Bekehrer und erster Bischof Ulfilas sie mit der Bibel in der Volkssprache ausrüstete. In den Jahrzehnten, die sie sich hier aufhielten, zuletzt in Illyricum (402 ff.) und Noricum (408), ging von ihnen der Anstoß zur Bekehrung der nahverwandten Ostgoten und Vandalen, die sich gleichfalls an die Donau herangezogen hatten, aus. Ostgoten Während die Vandalen auf ihrer weiteren Wanderung nach Spanien und Afrika auch die Alanen, die mit ihnen verschmolzen, herüberzogen, ging von den an der Donau zurückgebliebenen Ostgoten die weitere Arianisierung der hier nachrückenden stammverwandten Völker aus, der Gepiden, Rugier und wohl auch jetzt schon (nicht erst 535) der Heruler, auf die sich die Herrschaft von Odoaker als Arianers in Italien besonders stützte. Als die Ostgoten dann selbst nach Italien rückten und dem Regiment Odoakers ein Ende bereiteten, ging ihr Bekenntnis auch auf die Langobarden über, die das verlassene Rugierland (Noricum) etwa 490 besetzt hatten. Sind diese als ostgermanischer Stamm anzusprechen, so zeigt doch die Notiz des Eugippius über die Begegnung von St. Severin mit dem arianischen Alamannenkönig Gibuld (vita Severini c. 19), dass der Arianismus auch auf die Westgermanen übergegriffen hatte. Die auf Familienverbindungen sich stützende pangermanische Politik Theoderichs des Großen brachte dann das arianische Christentum auch an die thüringischen und fränkischen Königshöfe, so dass Chlodwig vor der Entscheidung stand, ob er den von dieser Seite ausgehenden Werbungen folgen oder sich versagen sollte. Staat und kirche in den arianischen königreichen und im reiche Chlodwigs (Scribd). Hans von Schubert. Oldenbourg, 1912. Band 26 von Historische Bibliothek. Burgunder Um diese Zeit des Höhepunktes ost- und westgotischer Macht fiel nicht nur das Suevenvolk in Spanien, dessen Mehrheit bis dahin noch heidnisch geblieben und nur eine Minderheit katholisch war, durch die Mission des westgotischen Bischofs Ajax dem arianischen Christentum zu, sondern auch das Reich der Burgunder und damit der letzte der ostgermanischen Stämme. Ob dieses bereits vorher (seit 413 bzw. 430) eine zeitlang katholisch war oder von seinen Sitzen am oberen und mittlerem Main in der Nachbarschaft der Vandalen und Ostgoten den Arianismus mitbrachte, ist strittig. Jedenfalls gab es einen Moment, da es schien, als solle diese erste Stufe der Christianisierung die definitive Form abgeben, und auch, nachdem die Wendung durch Chlodwig herbeigeführt war, blieb die arianische Form noch lange eine Gefahr oder doch Hemmung für die römisch katholische, zuletzt noch von Italien aus. wo der Arianismus sich bis in die 2. Hälfte des 7. Jhds. hielt, wohl von Einfluß auch auf die benachbarten Baiern. Allgemeine Geschichte der germanischen Völker bis zur Mitte des 6. Jahrhunderts (Google Books). Ludwig Schmidt. München und Berlin. 1909. Biblio-Verlag; Auflage: (Neudr. d. Ausg. München 1909). ISBN-10: 3764827912. ISBN-13: 978-3764827915. Die Anfänge des Christentums bei den Burgundern (Google Books). Hans von Schubert. Sitzungsberichte der Heidelberger Akademie der Wissenschaften, Philosophisch-Historische Klasse II; 1911, 3. Heidelberg : Winter, 1911. Die Westgermanen Die Bekehrung der Westgermanen, einschließlich der Angelsachsen begann bei den kontinentalen Stämmen anfangs sehr zögerlich. Erst mit dem Übertritt der nach England gewanderten Stämme, erfolgte von den Britischen Inseln aus die vollständige Christianisierung des Festlandes. Die kontinentalen Stämme bis Willibrord Einzelne Berührungen fanden schon vor der Zeit Chlodwigs, seit das Christentum in die Nähe von Rhein und Donau vorgedrungen war, statt; schon Bischof Irenaeus von Lyon (adv. haer. I, 10) sprach um 180 von ecclesiae, quae in Germania (scil, provincia) sunt fundatae. Die Ornamente aus den Resten der ältesten, wohl vorkonstantinischen Kirche diesseits der Alpen, St. Peter auf der Zitadelle zu Metz, zeigen neben antiken auch ausgesprochen germanische Motive. Stärkere Beeinflussung der ober- und niedergermanischen Provinz und deutlichere Zeugnisse dafür finden sich erst seit der Zeit der Staatskirche: Bischöfe von Trier und Köln sind bereits in den Jahren 312/13 bezeugt. Aber so sehr sich auch die Bevölkerung der Städte, vor allem Triers, bis zur Eroberung durch die nachrückenden Germanenstämme, vor allem die Franken, dem Christentum bereits zugewendet hatte, die Inschriften und alle anderen Anzeichen sprechen dafür, dass der germanische Bevölkerungsanteil der Gemeinden sehr gering war. Rhein- u. Donau-Grenze Als die Reichskirche an Stoß- und Anziehungskraft gewann, unter Theodosius gegen Ende des 4. Jh., ging auch die Rheingrenze für die Römer verloren (406). Dass trotzdem um 413, die am Westufer des Rheins zwischen Mainz und Speier wohnenden Burgunder so stark unter den Einfluß des katholischen Christentums geraten sein sollen, dass sie bereits 417 einem in Afrika schreibenden Schriftsteller als ein völlig christianisiertes, der klerikalen Erziehung sich willig beugendes gesittetes Volk bekannt sind (Orosius VII 32, 12 f.), sollte nicht als sichere Tatsache behandelt werden. Christlich-römische Inschriften aus dem 5. Jhd. bietet Mainz in größerer Zahl; von einer ersten Katholisierung eines ganzen germanischen Stammes künden keine weiteren Zeugnisse, wenn man nicht die legendenhafte Geschichte des Griechen Sokrates (hist. ecl. VII 30) hinzu rechnen will, offenbar eine Soldatenerzählung, die von dem Übertritt eines rechtsrheinischen friedlichen Burgundervölkchens bei Gelegenheit einer Hunnengefahr um das Jahr 430 berichtet. Jedenfalls findet man die Burgunder in der Sapaudia, trotz ihrer Versetzung in rein katholische Athmosphäre und trotz der Beugung ihrer politischen Widerstandskraft, als Arianer. Wie weit an der Donaugrenze christliche Ideen zu den germanischen Anwohnern, besonders Alamannen und Sueven, drangen, ehe mit dem Vorrücken der gotischen Völker die große Unruhe begann und der Arianismus seine Propaganda in diesen Gegenden entfaltete, entzieht sich ganz der Kenntnis. Doch ist es sehr beachtenswert, dass an einem so vorgeschobenen Posten wie Augsburg sich eine Kontinuität der katholischen Tradition behauptete, wie die St. Afra-Legende beweist. Im Allgemeinen wird man sagen können, dass bei den an und über die Grenze dringenden westgermanischen Stämmen auch hier höchstens von einem negativen Einfluß des Christentums gesprochen werden kann, insofern die notwendige Berührung mit der christlichrömischen Kultur das Zutrauen zu den eigenen Formen der Gottesanbetung erschütterte. Übertritt der Franken Der bahnbrechende Übertritt der Franken zum Katholizismus erfolgte erst nach einer langen Periode des Nebeneinanderwohnens und der Berührung mit dem nord-gallischen Christentum, die höchstens den Boden gelockert, aber keineswegs zu einer Volksbewegung zugunsten der römischen Religion geführt hatte. Die „Bekehrung" war eine Tat des erobernden und reichsgründenden Chlodwig, die sich seiner übrigen Politik eng einfügt. Es war ein Mittel, um sich der Herrschaft über das seit 486 gewonnene Provinzialland bis zur Loire mit seiner christlichen Bevölkerung zu versichern, die Bevorzugung des Katholizismus vor dem Arianismus eben dadurch und durch den Wunsch motiviert, auch in den arianischen Nachbarreichen die Gunst und Hilfe der unterdrückten römischen Schicht zu gewinnen. Die Verbindung mit der burgundischen Prinzessin entsprang bereits solchen Motiven. Wenn die Legende, wie sie Gregor von Tours (II 29 f.) überlieferte, den neuen Konstantin den Christengott im Kampfgetümmel der Alamannenschlacht finden läßt, so ist daran wohl richtig, dass der persönliche Anteil, den seine Religiosität an dem Schritt nahm, im Glauben an die höhere Macht des römischen Gottes bestand. Die Zeit um 496 und Rheims als Ort der Taufe scheinen sich dabei der Erinnerung richtig eingeprägt zu haben. Die Gefahr, die mit dem Eintritt in die römisch-katholische Kulturwelt verbunden war, das Aufgehen des national-germanischen Wesens, war bei der entfernten Lage und der Rückendeckung durch die reingermanischen Stämme nicht so drohend wie bei den entwurzelten gotischen Stämmen. Überdies wurde sie vom staatsklugen Herrscher dadurch abgeschwächt, dass er wie die arianischen Könige die Leitung der Kirche in seiner Hand behielt (Genehmigung zum Eintritt in den Klerus, Beeinflussung der Bischofswahlen usw.) und so aus altem und neuem, romanischem und germanischem Christentum die fränkische Landes- oder Reichskirche schuf. Der wesentliche politische Charakter des Prozesses zeigt sich auch darin, dass einerseits mit dem Übertritt des Königs der des ganzen Stammes entschieden war, andererseits der missionarische Trieb bei den Franken sich nur ganz schwach äußerte: nur langsam wurde das fränkische Hinterland an der Maas und am Niederrhein christianisiert, und von Martyrien hören wir auf keiner Seite. Folgen für das übrige Germanien Wenn mit dem Übertritt der Franken auch die "segensreichen" Folgen, die Avitus von Vienne prophezeite, für das übrige Germanien nur ganz allmählich eintraten, war doch der Grundstein dafür gelegt. Was an vereinzelnen Bekehrungsversuchen und von allgemeinen christlichen Einflüssen im 6. und 7. Jhd. zu nennen ist, hatte darin seinen Ausgang. Rom hatte keinen erkennbaren Anteil daran, obgleich es sich gerade um Süddeutschland handelt: eigene innere Schwäche und Not, der steigende Abschluß der fränkischen Reichskirche gegen Rom, der langobardisch-arianische Gürtel, der Rom von Deutschland trennte, ließen es dazu nicht kommen. Die bloße Ausdehnung der fränkischen Herrschaft brachte aber schon christliche Einflüsse mit sich. Während das sächsisch-friesische Norddeutschland sich dieser Herrschaft entzog, erhielt Baiern mit den Agilulfingern eine katholische Herzogsfamilie. Ebenso ist das Christentum der Alamannen um 600 bezeugt (vita St. Galli c. 16 f.), in Thüringen herrschen von Dagobert eingeführte religiosi duces (vita Bon. c. 6), und im Elsaß pflegt das Herzogsgeschlecht des Ethiko seit der Mitte des 7. Jhd. eifrig das mönchische Leben (Maursmünster usw.). Neben die Herzöge traten die kolonisierenden fränkischen Bauern als Träger des Christentums auf: wie sie, den Alamannen nach, Nordelsaß und Pfalz besetzten, so rückten sie den Main hinauf, schufen ein „Ostfranken" und drangen auch ins eigentliche Alamannenland vor. Schließlich erstarkten unter der christlichen Herrschaft die alten Organisationsreste aus römischer Zeit wieder. (Bistum Vindonissa (= Konstanz?) 567, Augsburg 591, Basel-Augst, Straßburg, Worms, Speier etwa 600.). Zeit des Synkretismus Von einer tieferen und gleichmäßigen Christianisierung kann nicht die Rede sein. Mit der Lösung der östlichen Stämme vom Fränkischen Reich, der steigenden Verweltlichung und schließlich völligen Anarchie in der fränkischen Kirche hört von hier jeder Rest von Kontrolle oder systematischer Beeinflussung auf. Die Ansätze verfielen. Ein Synkretismus entstand von Thüringen bis zu den Alpenhöhen, der dazu führte, dass Christen an Wodansopfern teilnahmen und Heiden tauften (vita Col. 27, Bon. ep. 28, Monumenta Germaniae historica. ep. III, 279). Zur Verschmelzung germanischer und christlicher Vorstellungen und Gebräuche trug gerade diese Zeit viel bei. Missionare Die Tätigkeit einzelner weniger Missionare, von denen meist nur schwache und unzuverlässige Kunde überliefert ist, fiel wenig ins Gewicht. Es ist bezeichnend, dass sich neben die Franken Amandus (I. Bischof von Maastricht 647) und Eligius (641 Bischof von Noyon), die die heidnischen Reste im salischen Stammland austilgten, und Ruprecht, den Gründer des Petersklosters und damit indirekt des Bistums zu Salzburg (s. Ruprecht), fremde pilgernde Asketen stellten. Das waren z.B. Iren, wie Kilian, der am Anfang des 8. Jhds. in Würzburg mit zwei Gefährten hingerichtet wurde und ein Jahrhundert früher Columban von Luxeuil, der auf dem Weg nach Italien eine Zeitlang um Bregenz das Kreuz verkündete und alte germanische Heiligtümer stürzte, und sein Schüler Gallus, der kurz nach 612 im Steinachtal südlich des Bodensees eine christliche Zelle gründete, den Anfang des Kloster St. Gallens. Wenn die Nachfolger Columbans in der Leitung des irischen Mutterklosters Luxeuil in den Vogesen Franken waren und diese zu wirklichen Missionsversuchen in Baiern schritten, so sieht man, von wo sich die Franken den Geist der Mission, der mit dem der Askese engverbunden war, entliehen haben. Dennoch darf diese irische Mission in Deutschland keineswegs überschätzt werden. Die Weltentsagung war wichtiger als die Weltgewinnung und kirchliche Organisation die geringste unter den Gaben dieser nicht durch Roms Geist geprägten Kelten. Der Organisationsansatz, der am Anfang des 8. Jhds. in Baiern unter Herzog Theodo gemacht wurde, geschah ohne fränkische und irische Hilfe in Anlehnung an Rom und Bischof Gregor II., blieb aber ohne unmittelbare Folgen. Es bedurfte einer auswärtigen, stammverwandten, von römischem Organisations- und irischem Missionsgeist gleichmäßig erfüllten Macht. Angelsachsen Die Bekehrung der Angelsachsen ist keineswegs nur das Werk Roms und seiner Sendlinge, sondern ebenso der Kelten. Anfangs sah es allerdings nicht danach aus. Als die Jüten, Sachsen und Angeln in jahrhundertelanger Eroberung England besetzten, fanden sie sich einer keltischen Bevölkerung gegenüber, die, unter römischer Herrschaft bis zu einem gewissen Grad christianisiert und kirchlich organisiert war. Seit Aufgabe der Provinz am Anfang des 5. Jhds. waren sie auf sich selbst angewiesen und hatten ein eigenes kirchliches Leben mit einer hierarchisch-mönchischen Mischverfassung ausgebildet. Es hätte auch hier, wie so oft und auch in Gallien, eine religiöse Beeinflussung der Sieger durch die Besiegten stattfinden können. Während die Kelten in den Eroberungskriegen immer mehr nach Westen zurückgedrängt wurden, erstärkte ihr geistig-religiöses Leben und brachte in Irland eine Mönchskirche von hoher Blüte hervor, von der wieder die Piktenkirche Schottlands eine Tochterstiftung ist. Allerdings verhinderte die Feindschaft jede Einwirkung auf die germanischen Eroberer. Römisch-katholische Missionierung Die Aufnahme der römisch-katholischen Missionierung der Angelsachsen durch Papst Gregor den Großen nimmt bereits den Gegenzug gegen die sich nach Schottland und ins Frankenreich ausbreitende Tätigkeit der irischen Kirche zum Thema. Zunächst nur mit unsicheren Erfolg in Englands Südostecke, obgleich der Anfang weit mehr versprach. Die Erzählung Beda Venerabilis von der Begegnung Gregors mit anglischen Jünglingen auf dem römischen Sklavenmarkt ist eine nordhumbrische Legende, aber nachweisbar richtete Gregor schon 595 sein Auge auf die Bekehrung der Angelsachsen zur Kirche Roms. Die Wahl von Kent als missionarischer Angriffspunkt war außer der leichten Erreichkarkeit dadurch veranlaßt, dass die Gemahlin König Ethelberchts, Bertha, eine fränkische Prinzessin und Tochter König Chariberts von Paris war, die einen katholischen Hofgottesdienst in der Residenz Canterbury eingerichtet hatte. Auch standen noch Gotteshäuser aus römischer Zeit (Martinskapelle, Christuskirche); außerdem versprach die damalige Hegemonie Kents über die Nachbarkönigreiche einen raschen Fortschritt. Bischof Augustin († 604) landete Ende 596 auf den Britischen Inseln. Ein Jahr später meldete er Rom den ersten Massenübertritt. 601 war auch König Ethelbercht - unter dem Einflusses seiner Frau zum Christentum übergetreten. Augustin gründete ein zweites Bistum in Rochester und einen ersten Sitz außerhalb Kents, in Essex zu London. Die ausgeprägte strenge römisch-katholische Organisation, die einen unverzüglichen Wandel zur kirchlichen Hierarchie anstrebte, trat nun scharf zutage. Schon 601 sandte Papst Gregor ein ganzes Programm der Reorganisation der alten brittischen Kirche ein (Reg. XI, 39), das den Wandel der beiden schon 314 bezeugten Sitze York und London zu Metropolen zweier Kirchenprovinzen beinhaltete. Um das Programm auszuführen, sandte Gregor zudem neue Männer und Ratschläge (Reg. XI 56), die er für notwendig hielt, um ein so großes oberflächlich christianisiertes Volk "in Pflege zu nehmen". Da er sich allerdings nicht, wie die Franken, auf eine alte und lebendige Provinzialkirche stützen konnte, gab er Ratschläge von klassischer Gültigkeit für alle römische Missionsweise: die Tempel sollten in Kirchen, die Götterfeiern in Kirchweih- und Märtyrerfeste und die Opfermahlzeiten in christliche Freudenmahle verwandelt werden. Trotzdem griffen seine Maßnahmen zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht. Hatte schon Augustin den Britten gegenüber nur ein Fiasko erlebt, so erfolgte unter seinem Nachfolger Laurentius auch in Kent und Essex nach Ethelberchts Tode (616) eine heidnische Gegenreaktion. Die Bischöfe von Rochester und London flüchteten zeitweise zu den Franken. Laurentius war kurz davor, auch Canterbury aufzugeben, doch schließlich wurde der Posten in Kent, das seine politische Hegemonie verloren hatte, mit Mühe gehalten. Geschichte der Angelsachsen bis zum Tode König Aelfreds (Internet Archive). Eduard August Winkelmann. G. Grote, 1883 Aufschwung in Northumbrien Ein neuer Aufschwung der römischen Missionierung erfolgte in Verbindung mit den Resten in Kent, durch die Bekehrung der anderen Gruppe germanischer Eroberer, die unterdes von Nordosten aus ihre Macht gewaltig ausgebreitet hatten, der Angeln Northumbriens. Als König Edwin, der fast das ganze kirchliche England unter seiner Vorherrschaft einigte, im Jahre Ethelberga, die Tochter Ethelberchts von Kent heiratete, wurde der in ihrer Begleitung mitgesandte Paulinus zum 1. Bischof von York geweiht. Dieser bewirkte 627 den Übertritt des Königs und der Staatshäupter, dem wiederum Massenübertritte im Volk folgten. Die auf mündlicher Kunde beruhenden Schilderungen von der Bekehrung des Volkes, den Beratungen im Witenagemot und der Lossagung des heidnischen Staatspriesters vom alten Glauben, in dessen Heiligtum er zuerst den Speer wirft (II 9 ff.), gehören zu den bedeutensten und wertvollsten Stücken der altgermanischen Bekehrungsgeschichte überhaupt. Die Bewegung schreitet nach Süden fort, Lindsay (Lincoln) und Ostanglien werden katholisiert und erhalten ihre ersten Bischöfe. Abermals wird das neue Gebiet sofort danach kirchen-hierarchisch organisiert. Nachdem auch Paulinus von York das Pallium erhielt, schien der Plan Gregors von den zwei Kirchenprovinzen der Verwirklichung nahe zu sein. Zugleich erhob sich eine selbständige römische Missionierung in Wessex und leitete die Romanisierung des Westens ein. Herrschaft des keltischen Christentums Der Tod Edwins in der Schlacht bei Hatfield im Jahre 633 brachte einen jähen Umschwung, die Flucht des Paulinus und der Königin nach Kent, erst eine heidnische Reaktion, dann eine kurze Episode keltischer Herrschaft, bis Oswald, der durch Edwin des Thrones beraubte Sohn Ethelfrids von Northumbrien, sich der Herrschaft bemächtigte. Das aber bedeutete, da Oswald bei den irischen Mönchen von St. Jona erzogen und ganz in den Geist ihres Christentums eingegangen war, eine Herrschaft des keltischen Christentums in Northumbrien und, da unter dessen Sohn sich der Einfluß auf die Halbinsel fortsetzte, eine Vorherrschaft über fast ganz England, die tiefe Spuren hinterließ. Zuerst empfing 653 Mittelanglien und zu gleicher Zeit Essex, das schon einmal, von Kent, gewonnene, aber abtrünnig gewordene, das Christentum in keltischer Form; 655 folgt nach dem Tode des Penda das mächtige Mercien. In Wessex kreuzten sich irische und römische Einwirkungen, und nach Ostanglien, nach Kent selbst erstrecken sich die ersteren. Bis auf das Kent benachbarte Sussex war das germanische England gewonnen, wesentlich durch die Beihilfe der Iro-schotten, deren klösterliche Organisation, apostolische Einfachheit, durch Predigt, Jugendunterricht, Beichte und Buße, also Seelsorge sich als für die Mission besonders geeignete Mittel erwiesen. Überall entstanden Klöster und Klosterschulen als Mittelpunkte des kirchlichen Lebens. Vor allem wurde Lindisfarne auf einer Insel bei der Residenz Oswalds für Northumbrien ein zweites St. Jona, an dessen Spitze der Bischofsmönch Aidan, selbst für den römisch gesinnten Beda Venerabilis ein christliches Ideal, stand. Damit vereinigte man die von Rom begonnene, auf die lokalen Bezirke sich stützende Bischofsverfassung und vollendete sie, indem auch die neugewonnenen Reiche ihre Bistümer erhielten, nur dass sie tunlichst an Klöster angelehnt erscheinen, so wie es etwa im keltischen Wales der Fall war. Theodore and Wilfrith. Lectures delivered in St. Paul's in December 1896 (Internet Archive). G. F. Browne. London, Society for promoting Christian knowledge; New York, E. & J. B. Young & Co., 1897. Wendung zugunsten der römischen Kirche Die entscheidende Wendung zugunsten der römischen Kirchenform geschah 664 in Northumbrien, indem König Oswiu, der unter dem Einfluß seiner katholischen Gemahlin Eanfled, Edwins Tochter und Ethelberchts Enkelin, und ihres Stiefsohnes Alchfried, des Unterkönigs von Deira stand, dem bedeutenden Presbyter Wilfried sein Ohr öffnete und auf der Synode zu Streaneshalch (Whitby) sich für die römische Osterberechnung erklärte, beunruhigt durch die Vorstellung von Petrus als dem Himmelspförtner. Essex und Mercien folgten, und eine Seuche, die die Bischofssitze verwaiste, gestattete eine völlige Neuorganisation im katholischen Sinn. Der von Kent und Northumberland gemeinsam vom Papst erbetene neue Erzbischof von Canterbury, Theodor, ein Cilicier aus der Paulusstadt Tarsus (669-690), vollendete, nach Neubesetzung und Ergänzung der Bistümer, auf der ersten gesamt-englischen Synode zu Hertford 673 das Werk der Erneuerung und Zusammenfassung. Er sicherte der englischen Kirche und damit der in viele Teilreiche gespaltenen "Nation" eine einheitliche Führungsspitze im Erzsitz zu Canterbury, gegen Wilfried von York, und erlebte, dass der letztere den heidnischen Rest zu Sussex ebenfalls in den Schoß der römischen Kirche führte (681-685). Die Periode der äußeren Missionierung war zu Ende, und die angelsächsische Germanenkirche, die, in eine Reihe kleiner Landeskirchen mit staatskirchlichem Charakter zerfallend, doch als ein Ganzes eben diese Teile zum Gefühl nationaler Einheit erzog, konnte nun ihrer inneren Mission, der Durchdringung des germanischen Volkslebens mit christlichen Ideen ungestört obliegen. Zu diesen letzteren aber gehörten weithin die auf dem keltischen Boden erwachsenen oder besonders gepflegten Traditionen, die der Grieche Theodor weit und weise genug war in die germanisch-römische Art der Kirche einzuschmelzen. Auf dem Zusammenwachsen aller dieser Elemente beruht Eigenart und Blüte der altenglischen Kirche, deren Geschichte noch immer wesentlich Klostergeschichte, und deren Ruhm die in den Klöstern gepflegte und von hier ausstrahlende Disziplin und Geistesbildung ist. Während aber das Interesse darin liegt, das Fortleben des germanischen Altertums in kirchlicher Gestalt weiter zu verfolgen (vgl. z.B. das Eigenkirchenwesen, das hier vorallem als Eigenklosterwesen auftritt, wobei sich der germanische Genossenschafts- und Gefolgschaftsgedanke der Klosteridee bemächtigt), fordert der Umstand zugleich die volle Aufmerksamkeit, dass es gerade die in die germanische Kirche aufgenommenen keltischen Elemente waren, die jene veranlaßten, den Prozeß der Germanenmissionierung weiterzutragen, und die zugleich ihre Methode bestimmten. The English Church from Its Foundation to the Norman Conquest (597-1066) (Internet Archive). William Hunt. Macmillan, 1907. Die angelsächsische Missionierung auf dem Festland Die angelsächsische Missionierung auf dem Festland war die Fortsetzung der keltischen Missionierung an den Angelsachsen. Nachdem das irische Christentum mit dem angelsächsisch-römischen verschmolzen war und dadurch wirkungskräftig geworden war, wurde es von großer Bedeutung für die Bekehrung Deutschlands, vor allem Mittel- u. Süddeutschlands. Alemannien Eine gesonderte Stellung nahm Alemannien in Deutschlands Südwestecke ein. Das unter Herzog Lantfrid (730) aufgezeichnete Volksrecht zeigt ein im Wesentlichen christianisiertes Land. Wieviel zu diesem Erfolg der Stifter des Klosters Reichenau am Bodensee (724), der Angelsachse Pirmin, der vom Elsaß aus seine klostergründende Tätigkeit auch im Schwarzwald und der Pfalz fortsetzte Monumenta Germaniae historica. poet. lat. II 224, ließ sich ebensowenig bestimmen wie der Gang seiner Missionierung im Einzelnen. Doch haben Forscher in den Dicta Pirminii Caspari. Kirchenhist. Anecd. II 157 ff. ein wertvolles Dokument seiner Predigtweise, seines eigenen geistigen Niveaus wie desjenigen seiner halbbekehrten Zuhörer. Friesland Die eigentliche große angelsächsische Missionierung setzte in Friesland im Rheindelta ein, dessen Nachbarschaft, den Franken längst unbequem, damals auch die erhöhte Aufmerksamkeit der aufstrebenden, an Maas und Mosel begüterten Karolinger geweckt hatte. Hier hatte schon der vertriebene Wilfried von York 678/79 auf einer Reise nach Rom längere Zeit unter günstigen politischen Umständen ungehindert gepredigt; hierhin wandte sich nun der Blick des Abtbischofs Egbert, der, obwohl gebürtiger Northumbrier, sich vollkommen den irischen „Heiligen" angeschlossen und unter ihnen lebend sich ganz mit dem Doppelideal der Askese und der Missionierung erfüllt hatte. Nachdem sein Sendling Witbert in zweijähriger Arbeit unter den Friesen nur einen Mißerfolg zu verzeichnen hatte, zog 690 Egberts Schüler und Landsmann Willibrord den gleichen Weg, nach Jesu Vorbild und Irenart an der Spitze einer Gesellschaft von 12 Mönchen; angelsächsische Weise aber war es, dass er sofort den Segen und die Instruktion Roms suchte, und auch das entsprach heimischer Auffassung, dass er zugleich sich an den weltlichen Herrscher, Pippin, anlehnte. Dass dies der einzig fruchtbare Weg war, bewies das Schicksal Suidberts, der, während Willibrords Reise nach Rom von den Missionaren zum Bischof gewählt und in England ordiniert, unter den Brukterern sich sowenig halten konnte wie die beiden Ewalde, der „weiße" und der „schwarze", die als Freimissionare unter den Sachsen zu wirken versuchten. Während die letzteren das Martyrium erlitten, ist der erstere unter Pippins Schutz als Stifter des Klosters Kaiserswerth auf der Rheininsel Wörth gestorben. Im Gegenteil dazu wird Willibrord sofort zum Träger der organisatorischen und kirchenpolitischen Pläne Pippins und des Papstes: 695 zum ersten Bischof von Utrecht ernannt, erhält er 696 die Würde des Erzbischofs mit der Aufgabe, das ganze Friesenland, soweit es unter dem Schutz der vorrückenden fränkisch-christlichen Macht möglich, in Pflege zu nehmen. Indem es ihm in langer Arbeit († 739) gelang, sie wenigstens in bezug auf das weite Gebiet der Rheinmündung zu lösen, teilte seine Stiftung allerdings alle politischen und kriegerischen Wechselfälle, die "König" Radbod, der Todfeind der Franken und Christen, herbeiführte. Bonifatius Während einer dieser Wechselfälle (716), der einer Katastrophe nahekam, trat jener angelsächsische Missionar in die Arbeit ein, der sie weit über das Gebiet Willibrords hinausführen sollte, zunächst aber (- 722) noch ganz als Gehilfe in den Bahnen des Friesenapostels anzusehen war: Wynfrith auch genannt... Bonifatius. Die Päpste Gregor II. und III. wollten seine weiten, schon in Baiern bemerkbaren Organisationspläne im halbbekehrten Teil Deutschlands mit ihm durchführen und den Missionar zum Hierarchen umbilden, um ein reines Resultat erzielen zu können. Bonifatius begab sich 719 auf die erste Reise durch Deutschland, aber, sobald er in Friesland den Weg frei wußte, eilt er zu Willibrord und stand ihm 3 Jahre zur Seite. Erst dann nahm er die Missionierung in Mitteldeutschland, Hessen und Thüringen, auf und vollendet das für die Christianisierung ganz Deutschlands entscheidende Werk in zehn Jahren Arbeit, indem er Amönaburg und Ohrdruf zu den ersten klösterlichen Mittelpunkten machte. Er zog ununterbrochen neue persönliche Hilfskräfte aus den asketischen Kreisen der Heimat heran, auch Nonnen, und schuf Stätten des Gottesdienstes. Erst nachdem er bei einem dritten langen Aufenthalt in Rom 738 sich hatte belehren lassen und zum päpstlichen Vikar für ganz Deutschland, also auch Baiern und Süddeutschland, ernannt wurde, wurde auch hier die Periode der Missionierung durch die der bischöflichen Organisation abgeschlossen: Baiern wurde im Zuge einer Neuordnung der Verhältnisse, wie längst beabsichtigt, in die Sprengel von Passau, Regensburg, Freising und Salzburg geteilt, Hessen erhielt Büraburg, Thüringen Erfurt und Würzburg zu Bischofssitzen. Ende der angelsächsischen Missionierung thumb|250px|Mord an [[Bonifatius.]] Die angelsächsische Missionierung endet in dem Gebiet Deutschlands, wo sie begonnen hatte, in Friesland. Nachdem Bonifatius vom Organisator der deutschen Kirche der Reorganisator der fränkischen Kirche geworden war, in Anschluß an die weltlichen Herrscher, die die Leitung der Kirche wieder zu deren Bestem gebrauchten. Nachdem er von Mainz aus, dessen künftige Stellung er damit begründete, seine mitteldeutsche Schöpfung gesichert hatte, vor allem auch durch die Stiftung von Kloster Fulda, für das ihm außer Monte Cassino sicher auch die großen englischen Bildungssitze als Muster dienten, schenkte er seine Kraft wieder der Friesenmissionierung. Sein Märtyrertod bei Dockum brachte kaum einen Stillstand, verpflichtete vielmehr zur Fortsetzung, die sein intimer Schüler Gregor von Utrecht, trotz seiner fränkischen Abkunft, nach angelsächsischer Weise und mit angelsächsischen Kräften in die Hand nahm: das Bistum Utrecht verschwand hinter dem Missionskloster, der Bischof hinter dem Abt und Missionslehrer, seine Schüler sandte er nach York, aus England kamen Liafwin, der an der Yssel bei Deventer das Evangelium verkündete, und vor allem Willehad von Northumbrien, der zuerst über die Lauwers in das freie und heidnische Friesland drang. Dazu trat dann Liudger, Gregors Schüler und Biograph, selbst ein Friese, aber in York bei Alkuin ausgebildet. Er rückte in Willehads Arbeitsgebiet, als dieser durch Karl den Großen an die Wesermündung versetzt wurde, und bekehrte von dort die nordfriesischen Inseln dem Christentum, auch Fosetisland oder Helgoland, das Willibrord schon einmal zu gewinnen versucht hatte. Obgleich die beiden Zuletztgenannten bereits von Karl in Dienst genommen wurden und die Geschichte der Friesenmission schließlich aufging in der so anders gearteten der Sachsenbekehrung, so zeigen doch die überlieferten Lebensbeschreibungen von Altfrid und einem Unbekannten (nicht Anskar), dass auch über ihrer Arbeit bis zuletzt noch der Geist des angelsächsischen Mönchtums schwebte: ihre innerliche und persönliche Art erschien im Gegensatz zum Vorgehen mit Blut und Eisen, um die Sache der Religion zu entscheiden. Die angelsächsische Missionsweise im Zeitalter des Bonifaz (Internet Archive). Hermann Lau. Preetz : J. M. Hansen, 1909. Die Zwangsbekehrung Norddeutschlands * Hauptartikel: Zwangsbekehrung Norddeutschlands thumb|250px|Sturz der [[Irminsul.]] Die Zwangsbekehrung Norddeutschlands durch Karl den Großen nahm in der Bekehrungsgeschichte eine isolierte Stellung ein. Bonifatius' Ziel war es gewesen, die Altsachsen in der bekannten Weise friedlich zu gewinnen. Falls eine späte Notiz (Ann. Mett.) richtig sein sollte, hätte auch der siegreiche Sachsenfeldzug Pippin III. 753 zu dem Versprechen geführt, die christliche Predigt zu dulden. In Wirklichkeit waren alle Versuche, die von einzelnen gemacht wurden, das Evangelium über die Grenze zu tragen, fehlgeschlagen. Und je weiter man kam, desto fester saß in dem großen, ungebrochenen, von der „Völkerwanderung" allein kaum berührten Stamm das "Heidentum", engverwachsen mit Sitte und Recht, ein Teil und eine Bürgschaft seiner Freiheit... → Weiterlesen. Bekehrung Skandinaviens Was vom Verhältnis der Sachsen zu den Franken gesagt wurde, galt erst recht von dem der Dänen (Normannen) zu den Franken: der nationale und kulturelle Gegensatz, und damit die Schwierigkeit religiöser Einwirkung waren noch größer. Je weiter das christliche Frankenreich seine Macht nach Norden vorschob, destomehr wurde der nationale Gegensatz zu einem politischen, und je mehr die Ausbreitung dieser Macht sich mit christlich-universalistischen Auffassungen verband und deckte, desto mehr wandte sich der Haß der freien Nordmannen auch gegen den Glauben der Franken. Als die Grenzen aneinanderstießen, machte sich zwar einerseits der politische Einfluß des übermächtigen Nachbars geltend und trieb auch die religiöse Frage einer Krise entgegen, andererseits aber rissen die unzähligen Kriege, bei denen sich die Seeanwohner als die Herren der Meere und der Schrecken der Küste erwiesen, eine so tiefe Kluft, dass der Prozeß Jahrhunderte dauerte. Die Entscheidung erst fiel, längst nachdem das Heilige Römische Reich das fränkische abgelöst hatte, und auch dann noch unter maßgebender Einwirkung von anderer Seite und Loslösung von der deutschen Nachbarkirche. Dänemark * Hauptartikel: Bekehrung Dänemarks Ein Vorspiel zur Bekehrung der Dänen wurde von der angelsächsischen Missionierung geliefert, indem Willibrord um 700 mit Umgehung des freien Friesland zu den Dänen fuhr, indem er alten Handelswegen folgte, die von der Rheinmündung nach Schleswig und von da nach Skandinavien und der Ostsee führten. Von dort führte er eine Schar dänischer Knaben mit sich zurück, die einen Anfang nordischer Missionierung bedeutet hätten, wenn ihn nicht auf Helgoland ein Zusammenstoß mit dem verletzten Heidentum um die Frucht seiner Reise gebracht und ihm fast die Krone des Märtyrers verliehen hätte. Das folgende Jh. machte so weite Fahrt unnötig; in der Umgebung Karls des Großen sprach man von Dänenbekehrung, aber kaum war die Elbe erreicht, so hatte das Schwert das Wort, und Karl war zufrieden mit dem Frieden von 812, der ihm unter anderem seine Kirche zu Hamburg schützte... → Weiterlesen . Norwegen * Hauptartikel: Bekehrung Norwegens Die ersten Berührungen der Norweger mit dem Christentum wurden durch die Wikingerfahrten veranlaßt. Die der Norweger wandten sich hauptsächlich nach dem Westen, nach England, Schottland mit seinen Inselgruppen und nach Irland, aber auch in Richtung Frankenreich, nach Friesland und Gallien. Auf den Wikingerzügen ins Reich Karls des Großen bestand die Mehrzahl der Wikinger aus Dänen. Darunter befanden sich jedoch auch auch norwegische Häuptlinge und Scharen. Allerdings ist es oft schwierig zu unterscheiden, welchem der beiden Völker die von den fränkischen Chronisten erwähnten Seeräuber angehörten, da diese für alle Völker des Nordens anfangs die Bezeichnung Nordmanni gebrauchten und erst sehr allmählich die Angehörigen der einzelnen Stämme unterscheiden lernten... → Weiterlesen. Schweden * Hauptartikel: Bekehrung Schwedens Ebenso war Schweden von der Bewegung der Wikingerfahrten ergriffen worden. Aber wegen der geographischen Lage wandten sich die Schweden hauptsächlich den Küsten der Ostsee zu, wo nur heidnische Völkerschaften saßen. So waren die Berührungen der Schweden mit dem Christentum vor Eintritt der Missionierung äußerst gering. Allerdings wird berichtet, dass schon vor Ansgar von Hamburg-Bremen schwedische Kaufleute in Dorstad, der bedeutenden friesischen Handelsstadt, das Christentum angenommen hatten (Vita St. Ansgarii cap. 24 Vita Anskarii (Leben Ansgars). Rimbertus archiepiscopus Hammaburgensis et Bremensis, 865-876. (in "Geschichtsquellen des deutschen Mittelalters")). Auch mögen wohl hier und dort heimkehrende schwedische Wäringer, Leibgardisten des Kaisers von Byzanz, Christen gewesen sein... → Weiterlesen. Island * Hauptartikel: Bekehrung Islands Auch Island wollte Olaf Tryggvason bekehren. Schon vor seinem Eingreifen hatte die Missionstätigkeit auf der Insel eingesetzt. Ein aus angesehener Familie stammender Isländer, Thorvaldr Kodransson, war auf seinen Reisen auch nach Niederdeutschland gekommen und hatte sich dort von einem Bischof Bernhard taufen lassen. Näheres über diesen Bischof weiß man nicht. Thorvald bewog nun diesen, mit ihm 981 nach Island zu ziehen und dort das Christentum zu verkündigen. Die Predigt selbst mußte Thorvald übernehmen, da der Bischof der Landessprache nicht mächtig war... → Weiterlesen. Quellen * Geschichte der deutschen Stämme bis zum Ausgange der Völkerwanderung. Ludwig Schmidt. Weidmann, 1905. * Die König der Germanen. Das Wesen des ältesten Königthums der germanischen Stämme und seine Geschichte (Internet Archive). Band 1-6 (2. Auflage). Felix Dahn, Friedel Dahn. E. A. Fleischmann, 1861. * Das burgundisch-romanische Königreich (Europeana). Karl Binding. Wackernagel, Karl Heinrich Wilhelm. Leipzig, 1868. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 1. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. S. 218. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Christentum